Chief of Staff Damaras
Chief of Staff Damaras (参謀長ダマラス, Sanbōchō Damarasu) is known among Zangyack as the "Strongest High Ranked Soldier" (最強格の戦士, Saikyōkaku no Senshi) due to his skills as a warrior and as a strategist. He is ordered to accompany Walz Gil by the Emperor and assist him as his second on command, questioning his decisions if he feels that he needs to. Unlike the others, Damaras expresses curiosity on why the Gokaigers are even on Earth. *Height - 205 cm **Giant Form - 51.3m *Weight - 168 kg **Giant Form - 422.5t Biography Damaras was brought before the Emperor Ackdos Gill, who informed him that Warz would become the leader of the second invasion of Earth after their failure in the Great Legend War, with Damaras as his second-in-command. Damaras wasn't sure about Warz, but the Emperor believed that it would be easy to conquer the planet after the Super Sentai teams had dissapeared. As a second in command to Warz Gill, Damaras watches over and supervises everything that happens while they are on their campaign on Earth. Damaras is the first to express interest as to why the Gokaigers are on Earth and soon learns of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe and the connection between it and the Greater Powers of the Super Sentai. Initially, Damaras wanted to deal with the Gokaigers directly, but Warz decided otherwise and focused on the conquest of Earth. Eventually, he sends Basco to deal with the Gokaigers directly while Warz deals with his conquest of Earth. When Warz discovered that Basco's ship entered Earth orbit, Damaras explained he was a corsair allied with Zangyack, but Damaras' activities with Basco were kept secret from Warz. Damaras was presumably the one who gave Basco squads of Gormin to aid him in his attempt to gain the Greater Power of GoGo-V. From the Gigant Horse, Damaras observed Basco revealing his true form to the Gokaigers and was pleased to see him give them a beating. Later, the Imperial Guard presented Waruzu with a gift from his father, the giant robot, Great Waruzu. Warz, with a newfound sense of confidence in his efforts to destroy the Gokaigers, revealed to Damaras that he knew that Damaras viewed him as just a naive prince, Damaras denied it and objected to Warz piloting the robot himself. After Barizorg was killed by GokaiBlue, Damaras tried to warn a distraught Warz not to try and take revenge, but he wouldn't listen. Waruzu fought against the newly-formed Kanzen GokaiOh after putting GouJyuJin, GokaiOh and Machalcon on the ropes and after knocking out MagiDragon and Furaimaru, which destroyed his robot, killing him. After the battle, Damaras found Warz's body in the wreckage. As he cradled him, he observed the Gokai Galleon in the darkness of the night and swore revenge upon the pirates. Later, Damaras was awaiting word from the Imperial Fleet, only to get it when the Imperial Fleet destroyed all of the original fleet except for the Gigant Horse. It soon became clear who came: the Zangyack Emperor himself, Ackdos Gill. He is soon beaten by two Imperial Guards for his failure to save the Emperor's son. Even Insarn who tried to calm the situation didn't escape unscathed. Ackdos then ordered Damaras to be thrown into the brig, the former Chief of Staff, having been replaced by Dyrandoh, pleading for a second chance. In the brig, Damaras' hatred is now boiling at a dangerous level. After watching his forces defeated by the Gokaigers, the Emperor agreed to Insarn's pleas of giving Damaras another chance. Upon hearing this, Damaras broke from confinement by himself and before setting off to confront the pirates, he confronted Basco for not killing the Gokaigers when he had the chance, and forced him under threat of death to help him take them down once and for all. Damaras confronted the Gokaigers, with Joe being the only one who knew him, and warned the Gokaigers to beware him. The Gokaigers found themselves outmatched as Damaras lived up to his reputation as Zangyack's greatest warrior. They attempted to fall back, but Basco and Sally blocked their only escape route. As the others were taken out by Basco and Sally, GokaiRed was defeated by Damarasu. Basco then incinerated the others as Doc was knocked aside with Damaras taking Captain Marvelous away, joined by Basco who took his Mobirate and Ranger Key. Damaras didn't believe Don was a threat, and simply abandoned him. Captain Marvelous was delivered to the Emperor aboard the Gigant Horse and although both Damaras and Dyrandoh were ready to kill him there, Gill decided that Marvelous should be given a public execution on Earth. A message from Damaras was seen by Don on the Gokai Galleon announcing Marvelous's execution and the later subjugation of Earth. Basco and Sally were present at the execution was well. As Marvelous was about to be executed, it was interrupted by the arrival of Don with a newfound sense of heroism. While Doc held off the Gormin, Navi arrived and freed Marvelous. After Marvelous was freed, Joe, Luka, Ahim and Gai turned up and revealed they were saved from Basco's attack by Sally. Damaras realised he had been betrayed too late as he was literally stabbed in the back by Basco. After taunting Damaras that he should not have underestimated Doc, he left assuring the Gokaigers he only helped them so they can collect the last two greater powers. After changing, the Gokaigers defeat the Dogormin with an all-green Gokai Change before defeating Damaras with the Gokai Galleon Buster led by Doc. He was then enlarged by Insarn, and proves more than a match for GokaiOh and GoZyuJin however Doc assured everyone they can win. Summoning MagiDragon, Pat Striker, GaoLion, Fuuraimaru and Machalcon, the Gokaigers form Kanzen GokaiOh and hit Damaras with the Gokai Kanzen Super Burst which finally destroyed him. .]] An avatar of Damaras appears alongside an avatar of Basco and an avatar of Escape in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie. He is defeated by Gokai Green, Gokai Pink, and Gokai Silver. Personality Highly competant as both a warrior and a strategist, Damaras is the only member of the Zangyack invasion force willing to question Warz Gill's motives and if necessary will even go behind the Prince's back if it means ensuring the success of the conquest of Earth; bearing the prince's dismissive and frequently abusive behavior with quiet stoicism. Unlike the other Zangyack, he also has a sense of honor and loyalty to his subordinates, expressing open shock and disdain when Warz Gill equipped an unknowing action commander with an explosive collar just to eliminate the Gokaigers. Notes *"Damarasu" from "damarasu" and "damaraseru", "damaru" on "to be silent" which reflects his stoic nature. Appearances *Gokaiger Episode 1 - The Space Pirates Appear *Gokaiger Episode 2 - The Worth of this Planet *Gokaiger Episode 3 - Changing Courage into Magic *Gokaiger Episode 4 - What Are Friends For? *Gokaiger Episode 5 - Judgement Pirates *Gokaiger Episode 6 - The Most Important Thing *Gokaiger Episode 7 - Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson *Gokaiger Episode 8 - Little Spy Tactics *Gokaiger Episode 9 - Lion, Run *Gokaiger Episode 10 - Card Game *Gokaiger Episode 11 - The Serious Rebellion *Gokaiger Episode 12 - The Guaranteed Showy Samurai *Gokaiger Episode 13 - Tell Me the Way *Gokaiger Episode 14 - Now More Road Safety *Gokaiger Episode 15 - A Privateer Appears *Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle *Gokaiger Episode 17 - The Amazing Silver-Colored Man *Gokaiger Episode 18 - The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill *Gokaiger Episode 19 - Armor of the 15 Warriors *Gokaiger Episode 21 - The Adventurer Heart *Gokaiger Episode 22 - Promise from the Star *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship *Gokaiger Episode 24 - Foolish Earthlings *Gokaiger Episode 25 - Pirates and Ninjas *Gokaiger Episode 26 - Shushuuto The Special *Gokaiger Episode 27 - A More Than Usual Gokai Change *Gokaiger Episode 28 - Wings are Eternal *Gokaiger Episode 29 - The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination *Gokaiger Episode 30 - Just a Lone Friend's Soul *Gokaiger Episode 31 - Crash!! Secret Operations *Gokaiger Episode 32 - One Power *Gokaiger Episode 33 - Iiiit's a Hero!! *Gokaiger Episode 34 - Dream Comes True *Gokaiger Episode 36 - Partner Pirate *Gokaiger Episode 37 - The Strongest Fighting Machine *Gokaiger Episode 38 - The Power to Seize Dreams *Gokaiger Episode 41 - Something I Don't Want to Lose *Gokaiger Episode 42 - The Strongest Man in the Universe *Gokaiger Episode 43 - To the Legendary Hero (death) *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie (revival, then death again) Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Empire Zangyack Category:Sentai Generals